<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Works For Us by HappyJuicyfruit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933846">It Works For Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit'>HappyJuicyfruit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author Trying to be Funny, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier is a bit of an idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion is a Mess, M/M, Minor Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer of Vengerberg, Misunderstandings, Open Relationships, POV Third Person, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cindy spends her days working at her boring job at a coffee shop. She entertains herself by watching the adorable couple, Geralt and Jaskier, as they have coffee in her shop every Sunday together.</p><p>Or: coffee shop AU with a twist. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Works For Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovelies! </p><p>This one is more upbeat than my last two Witcher fics. The angst is coming back though, don't worry. <br/>This fic is mostly about polyamory and it is from a third person POV. Be warned, I don't actually know all that much about polyamory, but I tried to make it as accurate as possible! </p><p> </p><p>Warnings: mentions of cheating/infidelity (no actual cheating though)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cindy didn’t love her job. The customers were often impatient, and the pay wasn’t great, but she wanted to be an artist, she kind of needed to keep her day job. Especially since she also lived in London, where the rent wasn’t exactly cheap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lived in a hell hole as it was, she didn’t need to fall any further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she made the coffee for the businessmen in the mornings, and she made breakfast sandwiches for the tired eyed mothers in the afternoons. She opened the shop 3 days a week at 6 am, and closed at 4 another 2. She spent her two days off drawing and painting and dreaming of the day she had her big break, and got to do this work full time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If that day ever came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only thing that kept her going was people watching. She watched as mothers rocked their babies as she cleaned the espresso machine. She watched teenagers flirt, and fight, as she leaned against the til and waited for the afternoon lull to end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched couples make heart eyes at each other, and play footsie under the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One couple in particular was her favorite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every Sunday, around 10 o’clock in the morning, the two would come in. The tall one would order while the brunette chattered on at him. They sat outside when the blond (or white hair? Either way, gorgeous) one brought his dog. She tried not to compare the golden retriever to the boyfriend, but it was easy to tell the man had a type. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they sat inside, Cindy got to listen to the the cute one serenade the blond with his guitar (or ukelele, at times). Cindy didn’t always recognize the songs, which led her to believe they were originals. He was an artist like her then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took her a few weeks to learn their names. Geralt and Jaskier. A bit unusual, but it suited them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sometimes read the paper while Jaskier played on his phone. Even on those days, when they weren’t even talking, they were the cutest couple she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why she was currently standing, a drip coffee getting cold in her hand, as she stared at Geralt sitting at a table with a woman wearing a ridiculously low cut purple dress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She almost dropped it when they kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who is that?” She whispered to herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s Geralt and Yennefer,” her coworker replied. “They’re in every Thursday, I guess you don’t see them because it’s usually your day off.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy couldn’t take her eyes off the couple as Geralt smiled and nudged Yennfer in a very flirtatious and teasing move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What. Was. Going. </span>
  <em>
    <span>On</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re here every Thursday together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her coworker shrugged, “some Thursday’s, they aren’t religious about it or anything. Aren’t they quite the attractive pair?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. Geralt and Jaskier were an attractive pair. This was- this was heinous! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy was shocked, to put it mildly. She set her mug down and went into the back room. She couldn’t watch any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy wasn’t obsessed about it, or anything. She wondered what she was going to do, when she saw them on Sunday, of course. And she may have doodled a few pictures of the two of them… mostly Jaskier, but for the most part she had put it out of her mind to deal with on Sunday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which was why she was pretty surprised to see Jaskier, on a stage, that Friday night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her friends had dragged her out to a club, one that apparently had live music, only to leave her immediately to hook up with their guys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy stood and stared as Jaskier sang and played guitar, in front of all of these people. From the cheers he was getting, he had been here before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Cindy was being honest, she thought he was really quite good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And if Cindy was being truly honest, she thought he looked quite good up there too. With his tight pants, and his ripped shirt, and his… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy looked away. She took another shot, and tried not to be disappointed about it when the band stopped playing. She glanced around, but didn’t see Jaskier moving into the crowd. She didn’t see Geralt here, either. God, he was probably out with that purple woman, having an affair, as Jaskier was here playing with-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spilled her next drink all over her hand when she looked up next and saw who was standing right beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry bout that!” Jaskier said. Cindy nodded at him. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, shit. She was doomed. He was so- he was- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s cheating on you!” She blurted out without even meaning to, but she couldn’t stand this. Jaskier was so sweet, she couldn’t stand by and watch him get hurt.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Jaskier shouted back, cupping his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh damn, he hadn’t heard her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s cheating! I want- I want to help you!” She shouted back, leaning forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he heard her this time, because he gave her a look she couldn’t decipher, and then he looked around, before he shook his head. Poor thing, it was a lot to process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here!” He shouted back, motioning towards the door. Cindy nodded.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They go, of all places, to the corner store. She wasn’t sure what they were doing here, but he seemed like a man on a mission, and Cindy didn’t want to interrupt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier eventually shrugged and handed her a bag of Cheetos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not quite the same, but it will do, won’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, taking the bag from him gently. She wasn’t sure what this meant, but he looked happy as they paid for the bag and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was clearly in a bit of shock. Poor thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared the bag between them as they walked through the park. They talked about everything and nothing. He went on an entire spiel comparing the British Office to the American show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hadn’t watched either, so she just nodded along. Clearly the poor man was spiraling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered to walk her home and, in a spur of madness, she invited him inside. She didn’t expect anything to happen, but she didn’t think he should be alone right now, either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, he accepted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Inside they sat on the couch in her tiny apartment, beers in their hands, finishing the bag of Cheetos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to… talk about it?” She finally asked. He never asked how she knew about the cheating but… maybe he already knew. Maybe she just gave him the proof he needed to know he was right about the scumbag all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, “yeah, you should probably know that if we do…” he wiggled his eyebrows. She lifted hers in surprise. “It’s a one time thing, I’m not looking for anything more than that. I’m in a- well it’s a bit complicated, I won't bore you with the details if you’re alright keeping this casual. If you want to though-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. Of course I understand.” She didn’t think he would want to do… anything, let alone start a new relationship before his old one has officially ended. Not that she wasn’t down if he was. “But.. are you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shrugged, “yeah, I’m good to go any time, are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-“ she hesitated, then nodded. “Yes. Yes, lets.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leaned forward and she was lost. God, she thought she might be falling in love with this wonderfully odd man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left right after, though she shouldn’t have expected anything different. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the Cheetos on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw them again on Sunday. She cringed with second hand embarrassment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She expected that this was it. The break up. Or, if not that, the exchange of awkward pleasantries as they give back boxes of belongings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… Nothing happened. Geralt ordered for the two of them, like he always did. They sat inside and did the crossword together. In fact, an hour after they came in, Jaskier pulled out his ukelele to sing a rather lovely song about Geralt’s eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What. The. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stormed up to them before she knew what she was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” She asked Jaskier. “You’re better than this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier frowned, lowering his ukelele, “sorry, I didn’t think anyone would mind- oh Cindy!” he smiled at her. “Sorry, darling, I’ll put the ukelele away.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not... I meant what are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>? With him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked between the two of them. “Oh, this is Geralt. He’s part of my complicated thing I mentioned.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, Jaskier, but I- how could you be here with him? After everything?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked to Geralt, who was watching the exchange with a growing scowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please do not tell me you ruined our favorite breakfast place for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! No, I told her it was casual.” Jaskier said, holding up his hands in defense. “She said she didn’t need to talk any more than that! Is this about the Cheetos? Because I can get you cheese strings, darling, it's not my fault that store didn’t have any.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Cheese strings?” Now Cindy was even more confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted cheese strings! That’s why we left the club-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the love of- I didn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheese strings</span>
  </em>
  <span>- I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheat-ing</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The whole shop went quiet. Geralt face palmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was frowning at her. “Whose cheating what now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy threw her hands up, “your boyfriend,” she pointed at Geralt,” is </span>
  <em>
    <span>cheating</span>
  </em>
  <span> on you with the woman in purple!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked at Geralt, his mouth gaped open. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was the reaction she had been expecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cheating on me and Yennefer?” Jaskier asked, his voice laced with sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wait- what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because god damnit, Geralt, do you know how many people have wanted to have a threesome with us? And you said no </span>
  <em>
    <span>every</span>
  </em>
  <span> time. Who is this person? Do they not like me? Is that the issue? Or is it… “ Jaskier’s expression turned panicked, his hands ringing together. “Is it an emotional thing? Is this an emotional affair? Oh god, I don’t know what to do with an emotional affair- I thought you were happy with-“ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cheating on you or Yennefer,” Geralt cut in, grabbing the other man’s hand. “The woman in purple </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yennefer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes,” Jaskier relaxed. “That does make sense.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned to her again, Geralt sighed heavily. “Jaskier, Yennefer and I are all in a relationship together… of a sort.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy blinked. “Oh… but, Jaskier… so </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheated on- ?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no!” Jaskier held up his hands again, “I would never, without Geralt at least knowing, sleep with someone. Yennefer doesn’t seem to care either way, actually.. Here’s the deal. Geralt and I are our main relationship. We live together, we see each other everyday. Hell, at this point, we’re practically married. But Yennefer and Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> spend two nights a week together every week! I join in for one of those nights, sometimes, but the other night I usually go out and have some fun on my own. Like when I saw you on Friday!… sorry about that misunderstanding, by the way. Yennefer’s main squeeze is Istredd, but two nights a week she’s with us, and I’m pretty sure Istredd is just reading with their cat those nights, he seems to like his quiet time. Although, there has been the occasion where I’ve convinced him to come out with me - horrible wing man, let me tell you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think she gets it,” Geralt grunted. Jaskier shut his mouth with a snap, looking sheepish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy looked between the two of them, feeling overwhelmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you… you’re in a relationship with 4 people?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m in a relationship with Geralt. Geralt’s in a relationship with me </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yennefer. Istredd’s only with Yennefer, and Yennefer’s in a relationship with Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> Istredd. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, a bit. You see?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy blinked. She was starting to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So it’s… not a relationship, but you all sleep together?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sighed, Jaskier laughed. “Not really. I mean Yennefer and I mostly cuddle, and Geralt and I only see Istredd like twice a month.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. That does sound… complicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier shrugged. “It works for us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you,” she gestured between the two of them, “told him about me? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt looked her over, “the red head with the birthmark on her foot that looks exactly like a strawberry, I assume?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy blushed, Jaskier stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Sorry! I didn’t share anything... intimate. Just that I met someone and went home with them - the birthmark thing was just a cute little addition.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Cindy looked between them again. “Does that mean… we could-?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Geralt said.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier hit his shoulder, “what Geralt </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> to say is, I’m sorry love, I’ve only got room in me for one and a bit relationships as it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But we slept together. I know you said it was a casual thing, but I don’t understand how you could…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jaskier falls in and out of love at about the same rate as the ocean tides rise and fall on the beach. Yesterday, he did care for you. Today, I’m sure he still does, just not in the same way.” Geralt said, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy didn’t know what to do with that. She supposed it made her feel special, to know their night had meant something… though she supposed it made Geralt all that more special, to be the man Jaskier always went back to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“… we could be friends, if you’d like?” Jaskier asked, “I would love to know where you got your nails done. We could go together!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy looked down at her nails. “I'll get back to you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough.” Jaskier smiled at her, she looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um... goodbye, then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hurried to the back room, where she held her face in mortification. She had never been so… forward, before. She had not liked that experience. At all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She peeked out to see Geralt glaring at Jaskier, saying something that looked stern. Jaskier looked reprimanded, but at the same time, Geralt was holding his hand, so clearly it wasn't that big of a deal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cindy sighed. They were back to being the cutest couple she knew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with the added complications. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next Friday, as Cindy got spectacularly drunk to forget her embarrassing woes, she saw them. Jaskier was playing. Again. She didn’t even know why she came back to the same club, but she was glad she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt and Yennefer were in the crowd. A man beside Yennefer that she didn’t know, but assumed was Istredd.  Geralt was staring up at the stage looking proud. Yennefer was screaming the loudest in the whole room, cheering for the band. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she watched, Istredd turned to her and gave her a smile. Cindy quickly went back to her drink. Her eyes moved back to the band, before she looked back and blushed when she found the man still watching her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. She might decide to take Jaskier’s offer of friendship up, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Leave a comment or kudos to let me know what you think :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>